


So, What are We? Like the Tubular Tetrad?

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Secret Relationship, im too tired to finish tagging this, mild homophobia, references to Nextwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: Johnny forms a new team, which is not the Fantastic Four btw, with Peter Parker, Jennifer Walters, and Monica Rambeau. Everything goes to hell.





	So, What are We? Like the Tubular Tetrad?

Peter swung to Johnny’s bedroom window and tapped on the glass. Johnny unlocked it and let Peter in. “Why didn’t you use the door?”  
“It was closer to where I was. What did you call me over for?” Peter asked.  
“I’m bored, and I want to start a team. You wanna join?” Johnny asked.  
“Sure, I guess. Who’s on it?”  
Johnny shuffled slightly. He suddenly didn’t feel so confident in asking Peter. “I was going to ask Jen.”  
“The Fantastic Three,” Peter quipped leaning on Johnny’s wall. “Anyone else?”  
“I was going to ask Jen who she’d suggest…”  
“Won’t hurt.”

Jen poured herself a cup of coffee from a large pot. She sat down at her kitchen table. Peter and Johnny waited for her to answer their question.  
“Sure,” Jen said sipping on her coffee thoughtfully. “Anyone on the team besides you two?”  
Peter and Johnny exchanged glances. “We were hoping you’d suggest someone,” Peter said sheepishly.  
Jen put down her coffee gently. “Lucky for you I know just the person to complete your fake fantastic four,” she said as she added sugar to her mug.  
“It’s not the Fantastic Four,” Johnny mumbled.

“You want me to join the Fantastic Four?” Monica said raising her eyebrow.  
“It’s not the Fantastic Four!” Johnny exclaimed.  
“Lemme get this right… You’ve got the Human Torch, you’ve got She-Hulk for muscles, you got me for disappearin’, you got Spider-man for the brains of the operation. How is this not like the Fantastic Four?” Monica asked.  
“For one thing we’re not a family…” Johnny grumbled.  
Jen’s brow furrowed, and she reached out to touch Johnny’s shoulder. “You miss them, don’t you?”  
Johnny shifted uncomfortably. “Whoa, can we lighten up kids?”  
Peter touched Johnny’s hand gently, and Johnny took it and squeezed.  
“So, what are we? Like the Tubular Tetrad?” Monica said rolling her eyes.  
“No, definitely not that,” Peter said shaking his head.

“What if we just called ourselves the Four?” Johnny asked lounging lavishly across his bed.  
Peter rolled his eyes. “Something tells me that won’t catch on,” he said slipping his mask on.  
“You’re the only one of us with a secret identity. Are you going to tell Jen or Monica?” Johnny asked.  
Peter stopped at the windowsill for a moment. “No,” he said opening the window and leaning out. Johnny walked to the window and rolled up Peter’s mask so that he could get to Peter’s lips.  
“One for the road,” Johnny said before kissing him.  
“Gross,” Peter laughed.

“God, I don’t think these will ever end,” Jen said punching a mindless one.  
Monica was shooting through them destroying as many as she could. Her chest was tight. Everything was so familiar about this. She wanted to call out orders to Captain or Elsa or Tabitha or even Aaron. The memories grew stronger as she ripped through a mindless one in a flash of light, but she couldn’t keep doing this. Her heart was beating so loud it was pounding in her ears even though she was pure light. She needed to stop. She needed to…  
“Monica, are you okay?” Jen shouted throwing one of the cursed creatures into the ground. It exploded.  
Johnny flew by and burned the mindless ones around Monica and cleared a path for Jen to get to her. Monica was standing transfixed to the spot shaking horribly trying to stop thinking about the memories of things that never happened.  
“Can you take care of these things?” Jen asked Johnny and Peter, and they shouted that they could.  
Jen gently held Monica. “Hey, it’s okay,” she whispered. “It’s okay.”  
“There’s a gate,” Monica mumbled through thick breaths. “That’s where they’re coming from.”  
“Are you okay to fly?” Jen asked.  
Monica nodded standing up and wiping her eyes. She disappeared in a flash of light then reappeared minutes later. “The gate is this way!”  
Monica showed them away but she stayed behind away from the gate and Jen stayed next to her holding her hand tightly.  
Peter came out from the building the gate was in victorious.  
“I can’t believe you just did that!” Johnny exclaimed hitting Peter on his shoulders.  
“I just made sense to dunk his head in water since he was fire!” Peter exclaimed.  
Monica shut her eyes and leaned her head on Jen’s shoulder. Jen wrapped her arms around her and held her close until she calmed down.

“I don’t know what happened,” Monica admitted. “I didn’t know when it was. I looked around and it was you, but I thought… I thought my other team was going to be there.”  
“We’re all here for you, C.M. If you need to talk about it I’ll listen, and if we’re not enough I know a really good therapist,” Jen said squeezing Monica’s hand.  
“I didn’t know if two years of my life happened,” Monica said leaning her forehead into Jen’s shoulder. “Then sometimes… things happen and it’s like something is making me remember those two years like they were real.”

All of a sudden the headlines were everywhere. Garbage magazines, real newspapers, and blogs were all reporting about Johnny, Jen, Monica, and Peter. At first, it was just about how well received they were then as time went on it was worse and worse until pictures of Jen and Monica kissing surfaced, and it was only a matter of time before a picture of Johnny and Spider-man showed up in the tabloids.  
Jen stared at the paper in front of them. The headline was distasteful, but hardly the worst she’d seen. “At least maybe they’ll stop asking me if I slept with Juggernaut,” Jen said sighing.  
Peter opened his mouth but the icy look he got from Johnny stopped him from asking what he was planning to.  
Johnny frowned. “It’s not even a good picture,” he said turning the page to get a better look.  
“I think I look fine,” Peter said.  
“There are worse ways to be publicly outed,” Monica mumbled before downing her drink.  
“I mean, this headline isn’t the worst, the Fabulous Four, got a nice right to it,” Johnny said nursing his drink.  
“That’s pretty much the nicest one,” Jen said sighing. “I looked through all the papers and they were all disgusting.”  
“To the Fucked Four,” Johnny said raising his glass half-heartedly.  
Jen leaned her head on Monica’s shoulder and raised her glass. She was tired of being tabloid fodder. She was tired of being scrutinized at every corner.  
“I’m just sick of this. Like why is this a big deal? So what we’re gay like what is this the end of the world?” Jen grumbled taking a long drink.  
“No offense to you guys, but I’m glad they don’t know what’s under the mask. I’m already being blamed for everything in New York, I don’t need to go home to this,” Peter said.  
“I miss my secret identity,” Monica said, “but after a few name changes, it’s not worth it. I started goin’ by just Monica after…” Her voice grew quiet all of a sudden.  
Jen touched Monica’s hand. “Well, you’re Spectrum now.”  
“I hate this,” Johnny said holding his head with his hands.  
They mumbled in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this leave me a comment! I'd love to talk about comics on my tumblr im also adelesbian there!


End file.
